


Wolfpac Girls Out On The Town

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 10:31:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: RP fic.Not real.Liz and Sam have a little alone time.





	Wolfpac Girls Out On The Town

Miss Elizabeth had gladly followed Samantha back to her hotel room. After leaving the skin club and stopping to pick up some champagne. 

"Sit down sweetness."

Miss Elizabeth smirked.

"Where would you like me to sit Sammy hun? On the bed, on a chair, on the floor.....on your pretty face?"

"On the bed... for now."

Miss Elizabeth smiled and went and sat on the bed. 

"Mmm, perhaps we should lose the clothes once again."

Liz purred softly.

"Help me out of mine then."

"Turn around baby."

Liz did as she was asked standing up and turning around. Sam smiled and slowly unzipped Liz's dress, then moving to undress her. Liz purred softly and let her. 

"Sit back down baby..."

Liz smiled and sat down. 

"Spread your legs sweet thing."

Liz smiled a sweet innocent smile and yet at the same spread her legs in an extremely slutty manner like she was a two-dollar whore. 

"Mmm, sexy."

Sam teased, moving to strip even as she moved to kneel and suckle softly at Liz's clit. Liz mewled loudly. Sam murred and slowly began to set a pace. Liz bucked her hips into Sam's face. Sam upped her pace. Liz mewled and came apart.


End file.
